


waking up in vegas

by razzbabie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Shotgun Wedding, its a big pile of fluff, its alice/bella centric, lesbians being cute, listen i just wanted to feel happy after i wrote that esme shit, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzbabie/pseuds/razzbabie
Summary: bella has some pre wedding jitters. alice helps





	waking up in vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_bbbeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_bbbeau/gifts).



> we r gonna assume bella has been to college, bc she wasnt worried that alice wouldn't change her. also there is no way in hell miss swan is wearing white on her wedding day alright.

It was 8:37 pm and Bella was Not Having A Panic Attack. 

She wasn’t. Totally chill, extremely calm, not about to throw up from nerves. At all.

Bella grasped two handfuls of her hair, and sunk deeper into the empty bathtub. She was totally having a panic attack.

It wasn’t even over anything scary. She’d been through a hell of a lot, these past few years, and had the scars to prove it. Literally. 

Rogue vampire that had decided to track down Alice, his first failed hunt, and kill her new girlfriend? Bella hadn’t even broken a sweat. She’d maced the fucker in the face and kept him talking long enough for Alice to strategically tear him limb from limb. 

Bella totally didn’t think that was even a little bit hot. At all. 

A group of ancient vampire rulers who had decided to stick their nose in Alice’s business when they heard she was keeping a human ‘pet’? Bella had flown to Volterra first class, and had promised the old Creepy Fuckers that she would, in fact, become a vampire. 

She’d even endured their weird tests of her powers, and had politely declined their invitation to join the Dark and Creepy Gang. 

Runaway mate of previous rogue vampire stalker come to kill her in revenge? They’d finished Victoria in a weekend. Alice had even taken her to Seattle to celebrate, now that the town was newborn free. 

But a wedding? She was fucked. 

Alice had proposed with a tiny little ring, and had smiled and pulled out a matching one for herself. She’d asked, even though there was a 0% chance Bella would have said no. 

Alice had run the statistics. 

For a while, it had been weirdly fun. Gay marriage was legalized, Bella was going to college in Seattle with her girlfriend/fiancée, and everything was perfect. 

Until the actual wedding part had come in. 

Bella had no problem promising herself to Alice, she was becoming a fucking vampire for Christ's sake, a piece of paper wasn’t going to scare her off. 

Despite all of this, a tiny little seed of anxiety had been planted in her stomach ever since Alice had shown her the first swatch of fabric for a custom wedding dress. 

Bella wasn’t stupid. She knew that Alice, born in 1901, wanted to go all out for her first wedding. She was a lesbian, and it had landed her in a mental hospital back in the day. She wanted to celebrate the fact that their love was no longer illegal, that she could finally get married to someone she loved. 

That knowledge has coasted Bella through the months of planning, all up until the night before. 

She wasn’t afraid to marry Alice. She loved Alice, a lot. A stupid amount, so much so that three days after Alice had introduced herself to Bella in the cafeteria, she had come out to her whole family. And herself, which had been a different can of worms. 

Their first date, where Alice drove her to Port Angeles and spent hours laughing and traipsing through the local thrift stores, Bella had known that this girl was The One. 

But now it was the night before, and she was shaking to pieces in her childhood bathroom because she was terrified she’d fuck it up somehow. 

What if she tripped, or forgot her vows, or light her own dumbass dress on fire? Bella wouldn’t put it past herself. 

She wanted to marry Alice, she just was scared of ruining Alice’s Very First Wedding. 

It was Bella’s first wedding too, obviously, but Alice had been dreaming about this for an actual century. One hundred years, and Bella was playing a main role? They hadn’t even let her play a main role in her elementary school play. She’d been a tree. 

So the idea of messing up her one and only, Alice’s very first wedding? Had Bella hyperventilating in the bottom of a clawfoot tub in her father’s house. At, her eyes glanced at the clock near the doorway, 8:46 pm. 

Fuck. 

She wondered if she fell down the stairs and broke both her legs if they could call it off, and just say their vows in a Fork’s hospital room. But she couldn’t do that to Alice, or her family. Bella’s mom was here, and had plastered the back of her Subaru with ‘My Daughter’s A Lesbian!’ type bumper stickers. Alice nearly popped a blood vessel, or would have, if vampires had blood vessels, trying not to lose her absolute shit laughing at how much of a Supportive Mom Renée had turned out to be. 

There was a quiet knock on the bathroom door, and Bella curled into herself at the idea of having to face her father like this. 

“I’m coming in, idiot. Move over.” Alice’s voice, surprised Bella into shooting straight up and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Alice was dressed beautifully, but she always looked ethereal. No matter what the tiny pixie like girl wore, she looked like she could be on the front page of a magazine. Currently, it was an oversized cashmere sweater in a forest green color, and some ripped black skinny jeans. Casual.

Alice folded herself delicately into the other half of the tub, and turned her eyes to Bella, who was staring at her knees like a coward. 

“Would you like to explain to me why I just saw the love of my life throw herself down the stairs the night before our wedding?” Alice’s voice stayed neutral, but Bella could hear the worry. The idea that Alice, Alice Cullen of all people, was feeling insecure shook Bella out of her stupor.

“I don’t wanna fuck it up.” Her voice was a little raspy, and Alice’s eyes snapped to her own, like she was trying to read Bella’s mind. 

“You don’t. Want to fuck it up?” 

“No, I mean yes, I mean,” Bella stopped herself, and sucked in a deep breath. “What if. What if I tip over an ice sculpture, or pour red wine on your dress, or forget how to speak at the altar, or-”

Alice’s hands were gentle, yet unyielding as she tugged Bella closer. Bella couldn’t help but snuggle closer to her marble skinned girlfriend. Fiancée. Whatever. She huffed in the familiar perfume like scent that always left her a little lightheaded, and wound her arms around Alice’s frame. 

“You’re afraid you’ll mess up our wedding?” There was a hint of laughter in her voice, and as Bella heard it layed out so clearly, she blushed. 

“Well. When you say it like that,”

Alice laughed, the low sweet laugh that Bella had come to know as hers, and she spent a moment taking in the planes of Alice’s face. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, even though she hardly needed it. She looked. Warm. Soft. It set something at ease inside of Bella. 

“Then let’s get married now.” Her voice was completely reasonable, as if this was the simplest solution. 

“But, we don’t even. We’d need a pastor, or whatever, and everyone is already here, and the decorations you worked so hard on, Alice we can’t ju-” She was cut off, as Alice pressed one of the sweetest kisses to her lips she’d ever known. 

“We’ll be back in time for all of that. If you want. Or we could start our honeymoon immediately. I’d love to show you Paris.” Alice’s eyes were a warm honey color, and Bella spent a moment speechless, just staring. 

“You. But it’s your first wedding, Alice. I want it to be perfect for you, and you love all the flowers and the dresses and the parties. I don’t want to ruin that for you.”

“I like the flowers and the dresses and the parties. I love you. We could be married at the bottom of a dumpster and I’d still be the happiest woman in the world. Well, maybe not a dumpster.” Alice’s nose crinkled adorably, and Bella couldn’t stop herself from reaching up to kiss her girlfriend’s nose, forehead, then her lips. 

“Okay,” Bella agreed dreamily, “Let’s get married.” Alice’s laughter filled the tiny bathroom, and she pressed her forehead to Bella’s. 

“Think of it as a practice run.”

 

*

 

The car moves so quickly that Bella’s sure if she tries to focus on the view, she’ll get sick. Bella lays back against the expensive Italian leather, puts her hand on her forehead and laughs. Of course, of course Alice had insisted they drive to Vegas, and of course Bella had agreed.

“We still make it in plenty of time, love.” Alice finds her hand, and even the coolness of her fingers tangling together eases the brand new knot of anxiety in her stomach. 

She’s long ago learned not to focus on any sort of windshield when a Cullen is driving, so Bella pulls the seat back as far as it will go, and listens to Alice hum along to 80s pop ballads. 

She thinks, to herself, that this might be the dumbest thing they’ve ever done. She pulls their entwined hands to her mouth, so she can kiss her soon to be wife.

 

*

The chapel is, to say the least, hideous. As soon as Alice pulls in and shakes Bella awake, she laughs. 

“It’s not like we had many options,” Alice pouts, and Bella throws her arms around the tiny vampire. 

“It’s perfect, babe. I love it.” The answering beam on Alice’s face is something Bella would face a million armies for. Instead, she smacks a quick kiss on Alice’s rosebud lips, and shouts, 

“Last one there is a huge lesbian!” Alice’s responding laugh is loud, and makes Bella’s cheeks hurt. 

 

*

Bella doesn’t know what time it is, beyond Way Too Late (or Early, depending on the person) but the Elvis impersonator is happy to see them anyway. He’s quite the sight, with a belly that pushes against the classic white fringe suit thing. His hair is more salt than pepper, but he greets them cheerfully all the same. He tells them they aren’t his first runaway brides, and Bella can’t help but laugh. 

It doesn’t take long to finish the paperwork, and Alice turns down the optional wedding gear with a small twist of her perfect nose. 

They stumble down the aisle together, as a very busty Dolly Parton impersonator plays the wedding march on a dinky Casio piano. 

Elvis says the words with a ridiculous curl of his lip, and Alice can’t stop giggling, and Bella’s face hurts she’s smiling so hard. 

It’s perfect.

After Alice all but pulls Bella down into a kiss that’s anything but chaste, Dolly Parton begins to belt out a beautifully dramatic version of ‘Jolene’. Alice and Bella only stop kissing because they’re laughing too hard, and Bella knows she made the right decision. Alice, she thinks, is my forever. 

 

*

By the time the happy couple pulls into the long, winding driveway of the Cullen house, most of the guests are already there. Bella thinks she would be embarrassed about that, if she weren’t still riding the high of being Mrs. Isabella Marie Brandon Cullen. It’s a mouthful, but she can’t stop rolling the name around her mouth. Mrs. Bella Brandon Cullen. 

Alice gives her a smile that is entirely too inappropriate for daylight, and Bella sighs. They have a wedding to attend, after all.

*

Alice walks her down the aisle, Carlisle on her left. Charlie seems to be holding everything together pretty well to Bella’s right, and she doesn’t think she could be happier. 

Emmett pouts at them both, and they dissolve into a fit of giggles. His speech is much more heartfelt than Elvis’, and definitely more personal. But when he pronounces the Wife and Wife, and tells them to kiss the bride, Bella and Alice share a special, quiet look, just for them. Bella knows that Alice would throw away the big ceremony, just because she wants to see Bella happy. And Alice knows that Bella would endure being Alice’s personal barbie, would go out to the fancy parties, just because she wants to see Alice happy. Because they love each other. 

The second kiss is just as good as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> the running joke in the family for the next fifty years is that whenever alice n bella go somewhere alone they went to get hitched. also emmet dresses up like elvis for their anniversary every year.


End file.
